


Wounded Soul

by amaranth827



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foster Care, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: "Why can't you just leave me alone? For someone that claims they hate me, you sure seem to be obsessed with me." Keith glanced back over his shoulder at the taller teen.





	Wounded Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for a challenge over at LJ, where we were to take the first line of one of our favorite fics and use it to create a new one. The fic I used was: Unus Pro Omnibus, Omnes Pro Uno by cherryfeather.
> 
> This is a little fic about Keith, Pidge, Shiro, and Lance.

_Bzz bzz._

Keith cracked open an eye. He'd left explicit instructions for no one to text him tonight. He flopped over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head.

_Bzz bzz._

He let out a groan. This was the reason he usually silenced his phone at night but tonight he had forgotten to do so. He fumbled for the phone in the dark, it wasn't where he remembered putting it. When he found it he let out another groan as his eyes tried to focus on the words on the screen.

[Text message: Pidge]  
[Are you up?]  
[...]

Keith squinted at his phone, he quickly sat up onto his knees watching the screen as the little dots continued to move. Pidge was writing something else to him.

[I need your help...]

Keith finally put his fingers on the keypad and began typing back a message to Pidge. He let out a sigh.

**[Where are you? And what do you need my help with?]**

He watched the dots start moving again as he waited for Pidge's response.

[I need to get out of here...please come to get me?]

Keith looked at the time on the phone and let out another sigh.

 **[Pidge, it's 2 am, why do you need to leave there right now?]**  
[...]  
**[Pidge, is she giving you problems again?]**  
[...]  
**[Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes.]**  
[Okay, I'll meet you out back.]

Keith climbed off the bed and rummaged around the bedroom floor for his clothes. Nothing was where he remembered putting it the previous night. He slid on his jeans and shoes and then found his shirt and jacket. It wasn't unusual for Pidge to text him in the middle of the night, but this was the first time in a week.

Keith grabbed his bag out of the chair and slipped out the bedroom window, climbing down the large tree to the ground. He spun around when he felt something small hit his back.

"Where do you think you are going, Mullet?"

Keith let out a groan, "What are you doing up, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?"

Lance let out a laugh, "Why are you sneaking out?"

Keith finally looked at his annoying neighbor and let out another sigh. "I'm needed elsewhere, stop bothering me." Keith turned and continued down the walkway to the little alleyway between the houses. He could hear Lance following him. "Go away..."

"Maybe I should call Shiro and tell him you're sneaking out?" It wasn't a question more of a threat.

Keith shook his head and held his phone out towards Lance, "You don't need to call him because I already texted him. You moron, you think you know Shiro better than I do?"

Lance looked a little shocked. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, clearly at a loss for words. It was true Lance knew Shiro but Keith had known him a lot longer and the two had a special bond that Lance didn't completely understand. "What are you doing?" Lance kept following Keith as the other teen made his way down the small alleyway towards the back street.

"I'm meeting Shiro," Keith motioned towards the sound of the motorcycle coming their way.

"Why are you meeting Shiro at this time in the morning?" Lance watched in the distance as the headlight of the motorcycle got closer to them.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? For someone that claims they hate me, you sure seem to be obsessed with me." Keith glanced back over his shoulder at the taller teen.

"Pfft...you don't know what you are talking about. And I do hate you..." Lance finally said as he watched Shiro pull up beside Keith, he was dressed in a black leather jacket. "Hi Shiro," He waved at the older teen when he removed his helmet.

Shiro gave Keith a smirk when Keith rolled his blue-gray eyes at him and shook his head, flopping his black hair around. "What are you doing out here, Lance?" He handed the spare helmet to Keith and watched him slip it onto his head.

"I was wondering what he was doing?"

"How did you know he was out here?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "I saw him climbing out the window."

"Yeah, obsessed..." Keith pointed out. He climbed onto the back of the bike behind Shiro, wrapping his arms around the older teen.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith's words as he looked at Lance, his gray eyes narrowing. "Maybe you should go back inside Lance," Shiro suggested.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked Keith again his blue eyes looking worried.

"Go inside Lance," Keith repeated, letting out a long breath.

~*~*~*~

"I really think he likes you," Shiro said to Keith as they came to a stop where Pidge was waiting for them.

"Shut up," Keith pushed Shiro. "He hates me, remember." Keith barely got the helmet off when Pidge's arms wrapped around him tightly. He knew that the tears were falling freely now from his best friend. He looked up at Shiro when he felt the strong arms wrap around them both, his gray eyes brimming with concern. "Let's get her out of here."

Shiro nodded and hugged them tighter.


End file.
